The will to go on
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: This is TF2007 Prime, he meets a girl who has the same morning routine....greeting the day....Now they are off to washington for a security meeting..Captain lennox's team is escorting them across the US to DC where they run into Decepticon troubles.
1. Sunrise

The Will To Go On

This came out of somewhere in the back of my mind. I have no idea...I just wrote it ...jo is my middle name...and Montgomery is my maiden name...so I guess...she's me. kinda..

Chapter 1:Sunrise

888888888888888888888888888888

I think of him in distant memories, of the nights in the car. Having no other place to go than an abandoned parking lot at 11 PM. It's odd sometimes how love is, that fire and that passion that just fuels you to start. The respect and devotion that keeps the flame kindled thought the rest of your life. It is true among the robot species too. Many human words can be used to describe them. Devoted, courageous, and compassionate; All these things mean that they are more like us than we would like to think. Closer to human than machine; identical to us, spark to heart.

I don't know what draws me out every morning to see their leader rise up out of their base and greet the morning sun. It's not like he can have a cup of coffee in the morning like the rest of us do. I know he notices me, I am here every day. This day is like no other, he stands he pulls air into his intakes, and he turns to face the sun.

I've been watching him do it for six months now, six days a week. The seventh day I'm not sure about, I don't work here at the facility so I do not see him. Part of me likes to think it is the same as every other day, he rises, he sighs, and he faces the sun

This Monday I almost missed him. I ran from the parking lot to the back fence and scaled it easy, making my way through the brush to my rock, a large rock outside the base I would sit on before work. Prime was already looking out at the sunset. I crawled up onto the rock and he turned and looked at me. Seems he had noticed I was gone as well.

He gave me a nod. I was not sure of what it meant exactly so I took it as a greeting. I did the same back to him. I think for the first time we were happy that we had our schedules planned out. If there was one thing we could count on, it was for 6 days a week at dawn we would be outside together.

I am shocked that for the first time in six months the being is walking towards me. He's taking rather careful steps, finding a spot to kneel down before me. "Why do you come here every day my friend?" He asks me. I blink not quite knowing how to answer his question.

"Honestly," I start to gather my head. "I'm honestly not sure…" I turn my head to the sunrise "It gives me peace."

"I am Optimus Prime." I know that, why does he tell people that constantly. Sure we don't have a memory bank, but still come on…walking talking twenty two foot tall semi truck with a sword. We all know your name.

"I am Josephine Montgomery." I smile up to him. "But you can call me Jo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jo, I hope to see you for many more mornings to come."

"As do I Optimus Prime." I looked over his frame. He was massive. I couldn't believe just how intricate he was. So well designed.

"What is your function on this base?"

"I'm a strike team coordinator." I stood I was wearing my uniform, but I reached up pulling down my hat.

"Similar to the human known as Epps." I nodded.

"Very." I stood up on the rock and looked at prime "I work closely with his team I am their weapon technician." His eyebrow rose. I didn't know what to think.

"Ironhide would like you." I blinked and tried to remember which of the others he was talking about. Prime could see the frustration on my face. "Big, black, has a lot of cannons." I lifted a hand nodding quietly.

"Gotcha…" I smiled. "The rude pickup truck…" Prime laughed a bit.

"He can be a bit brass but I assure you he's harmless." I shot prime a look at his statement. "Ok so he's not harmless per say." I laughed and smiled.

"I have to go report in now…I will see you tomorrow." I smiled and jumped down off the rock and started to make my way back into the base.

"Tomorrow it is then." Prime stood tall and watched me enter the base. I didn't know what had just happened but I was glad it did. It was nice to have someone to talk to, who wasn't a 20 year old kid.


	2. The Journey

The Will to go on

Chapter 2: The Journey

8888888888888888888888888888

It's been two weeks since he introduced himself to me, and we have met every morning for sunrise. I am fond of him I admit. The Power within his voice, the thoughtfulness behind each and every one of his words. If he were human I would ask him to dinner…how do you ask a giant robot to dinner? No idea.

I looked up from my thoughts to see Captain Lennox leaning down over me. I lowered my glasses "Busy? Because you need to check your e-mail."

"Why?" I pulled my glasses off.

"Because we are being moved to Washington for a meeting with Central Intelligence, and you're going to miss the bus."

"Are we moving permanently?" I reached down and grabbed my satchel.

"Not as of now, and the Autobots will be joining us." He gave me a look. "Prime's waiting for you."

"Really?" I tried not to act excited and stood and followed him out of the office. Lennox had lead me up to the main level the Autobots waited, many of the men had climbed into bumblebee and Ironhide, our medical officer chose to ride with ratchet. I sighed and turned to Prime who was empty. His passenger door opened for me. "Thank you Optimus." I smiled and stepped up inside. I had never ridden in his car form.

"You are most welcome, do not be alarmed I am activating my hologram, it will make it less suspicious on our drive, it will be a while, you are welcome to go to the back of my cab to rest at anytime." He stated.

"I am fine thank you Optimus." I reached back pulling the seat belt over my lap and jumped a bit. A blue light came from the steering wheel, and a man appeared. He was older, mid 40s I would guess, dark short hair. He was nicely dressed in black dress pants, and a white button down shirt. The top button was unbuttoned and he turned to me with a smile. I smiled back it was all I could do.

"Ok Prime we are ready to go." Lennox waved from Ironhide.

"Very well…Bumblebee, Ratchet fall in behind Ironhide he will be leading us…I will follow behind you both." The hologram spoke, but I could hear it loud outside the cab, it was heavy and deep and it resonated in my ears. This was going to be a long ride, Nevada to DC. We would have a while to talk.

"Are you all right Jo?" We'd been on the road a few hours and I was drifting off in the passenger seat.

"Yes Optimus I'm fine." I let my legs down onto the floorboards and smiled turning to the hologram.

"Good." He smiled "Captain Lennox is going to stop soon so that you all may find food."

"Very well." I smiled and looked out my window, Bumblebee was riding along side us. I gave him a small wave. His blonde hologram waved back. "may I ask you something Optimus?"

"Of course." He smiled "You may ask me anything. His hologram hit the clutch and shifted the truck to avoid hitting bumblebee.

"How old is he?" I pointed out to Bumblebee.

"There's no way for me to approximate the difference in ages between the autobots to you in human years..but he is the youngest of us, not an adolescent, but not an adult." He smiled

"Is that why he is like that?" I asked with a touch of a laugh.

"Yes." Optimus lets out a laugh "But he doesn't hurt anyone so I allow him to have his fun." I smiled and let out a laugh. "I am sorry I do not understand what is funny."

"It's nothing, you're so protective of them all, like a parent."

"I am protective of them all, but for good reason. Jo, if we are the last four Autobots in existence, than we must fight to protect what we have left, which is each other."

"I understand that one." I reached up and started to stroke the leather seat carelessly. He looked to me and raised a brow. For a moment I forgot that Optimus was the semi.

"That tickles" He said looking at me. I stopped.

"I'm sorry." I smiled as the autobots fell in line to exit the interstate. "I didn't mean." I looked at the hologram that put his hand on mine.

"It's ok." He smiled and took his hand back to down shift to a stop before turning left with the other Autobots to the small hotel and diner on the side of the highway.

The first three Autobots pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel. Optimus let out a sigh seeing the sign that said 'No Semis' and promptly pulled into the lot of the gas station next door and pulled to the back with the other Semis. I laughed "Can't have any fun can you?" I asked.

"Apparently not…" He pulled to a stop. "I hate parking in these lots, people touch me." He sighed.

"It'll be fine." I opened the door. "I'll be back soon..I'll stay with you here tonight, to keep you company. I don't need a fancy hotel room anyway." I jumped down and turned. "I'm going to eat I'll be back soon."

"I shall join you." I blinked and closed the door of the cab and walked around to the driver side. His hologram shut the door and turned to me. He was wearing a black jacket now and he extended his arm to me. I took his elbow and allowed him to walk me to the other Autobots, and my fellow soldiers.

"Just let me say I am sorry now for anything that might be said." I smiled

"Like what?" Prime questioned.

"Hey Montgomery I told you no boyfriends." Lennox laughed at her. "You better not take advantage of her Prime."

"Like that." I put a hand to my mouth and yelled ahead "He's a semi Lennox how the hell does that work out? What's he going to do sexually assault me with a spark plug?" For a moment all the men gave me a look. The laughter came from all sides Ratchet, Ironhide, Prime, and all the men…Bumblebee joined in…apparently he had to look it up. I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go eat boys…I want steak."

"See this is why you are on my team." Lennox opened the diner door for me and Optimus' hologram. "You can put up with us and you are not one of those pansy vegetarian women."

"Like your wife?" I countered

"Oh no…let's not open that can of worms." He laughed at me and I shrugged.

"I think she already did man." Epps laughed giving him a friendly smack on the shoulder

"Epps, don't get me started on your girlfriends." I pointed to him.

"How many?" The waitress looked at Lennox.

"Twelve…I guess and four of us who won't be eating just visiting." Lennox smiled as the three Autobot holograms entered in behind us.

"Well I'm still taking on gratuity for a party over ten." The waitress said blankly.

"Fine by me." Lennox smiled and waited as the two waitresses started to put together tables to seat us all. "I am starving…"

"I know that feeling." I sighed and moved ahead as the waitress lead us over to the table.

"Prime a word." Ratchet approached us. I smiled and released his arm.

"I will join you in a moment Jo." He smiled and turned "What is it?"

I headed to the table and sat two spots from the end and picked up the menu. I looked down and blinked and sighed. My eyes just are terrible. I reached into my satchel and grabbed out my glasses and started to look over the menu. Nothing looked bad but nothing looked good. The chairs moved on either side of me, Lennox to my left, Optimus to my right.

After we ate the soldiers separated into rooms, the autobots went into a few of the rooms and shut off their holograms to go into their stasis. Better that way than one of the servers from the diner seeing men vanish. I walked with Prime outside he looked up. "This planet is beautiful."

"Yes it is. Does it remind you of your home?" I asked quietly

"Just the stars, and even they are misleading." He sighed. We were quiet as we walked back to the truck. He opened the driver side door for me and I jumped in, he followed and motioned me back into the cab. I sat on the small bed. His Hologram faded. "Get some sleep. I will watch over you."

"Thank you." I pulled my legs up and turned lying down. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Jo." I closed my eyes and fell to sleep to the gentle engine sounds of a sleeping giant.


	3. The drawn out admission

Chapter 3: The drawn out admission

When I awoke we were driving. I sat up and put a hand to my head. I blinked a bit, as I stood and made my way over to the passenger seat up front. "Good morning." Optimus smiled at me and held a steaming cup to me. "I retrieved this for you from Lennox before we left." I smiled taking it.

"Mmm Coffee." I leaned over the cup and took in a deep breath.

"I am glad it pleases you." Prime smiled and continued to drive. "Two more days of travel before we arrive…"

I pulled my seatbelt on and pulled my knees up into my seat "Ok." I sipped at the coffee. "Sick of me yet?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I am happy for your companionship." He smiled and continued to watch the road. I was glad to sit there with him. I could tell he was thinking about things, even a hologram could not hide it.

"Is something on your mind?" I ventured.

"A few things." He said "I was also communicating orders to the others."

"I see." I was trying not to stare at him. "Thank you for letting me sleep, and for the coffee." I smiled.

"You need not thank me." He smiled and his smile faded as he changed the subject. "Last night Ratchet pulled me aside to speak with me."

"Yes I recall…is something wrong?" I sat forward, smiling at him.

"He is my medical officer, he is outfitted with sensors I do not have." He continued. "He said you were taken with me in so many words." I blushed. "That you have an attraction."

"Optimus if you would prefer I ride with one of the others…If I make you uncomfortable…"

"No…" He cut me off. "Of course not… I just want to know if he is correct if you indeed are taken me." I was taken aback by the statement I didn't know how to answer that. God it was like being in love with a toaster!

"That's hard to answer my friend." I leaned back against the leather seats "I do not see you as a hologram. I see you as a 22 foot talk talking robot, and though I may have affections for who you are, I understand that I can never be with you in any way other than how we are now. I have to accept that."

"I had someone I loved once." This really took me by surprise. "Her name was Elita." He started out the window onto the road never blinking in the memory of her.

"What has become of her?" I questioned

"I do not know, it is hard to say, Autobots were scattered. She has not been seen for many, many years." His hologram sighed deeply.

"Why are you telling me about her?" I asked setting my coffee down in the cup holder.

"Because I do not wish you to think me incapable of emotion." He turned to me "Incapable of feeling."

"I never doubted that." I sighed "I just don't know what to say…I mean I want you to be happy, that's what being a friend is about, part of me wants to go out and find you a cute little red hot rod to play with." He started to laugh out loud. "Did I say something funny?"

"Hot rod…" He laughed again "is the name of an Autobot I once knew…he is a male." I blushed seeing my error.

"I'm sorry." I looked down "I did not know."

"I understand that." Prime smiled "and I understood what you meant. That doesn't leave this cab."

"Understood Optimus…"

"I want you to not think of me as a 22 foot tall robot. I want you to think of me as Optimus." He smiled and continued to stare at Bumblebee's bumper. We were quiet for a long distance I napped in my seat. When I awoke we were stopped again.

"Jo?" his voice was clear.

"I'm here." I opened my eyes. His hologram was knelt down by my seat. "Hi." I said it but it's not what I meant.

"Hi." He repeated it's also what he said but I knew it was not what he ment. "Come, you need to eat." He slid his arm around my back and helped me turn out of the chair. He looked at me. I smiled.

"Ok." I said. He lifted his hand and ran it though my hair. "Can you even feel that?"

"My hologram has tactile sensors yes." He smiled. "Come before they are worried I've assaulted you with a spark plug." He raised a brow. I could only laugh and followed him out of the driver side door. He started away from himself and I closed the door and leaned down and planted a kiss on the flames of the front fender. The hologram turned and looked at me. I shrugged and ran up taking his arm. "why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Because…" I stopped and turned and pointed to the semi "That is you."

He took in a deep breath and nodded "I hope someday you see this as me as well." The hologram motioned at itself.

I looked back to the semi, and then to the man next to me. "I need some time."

"Take all you need." He smiled and escorted me into the small fast food building.

"Hey Montgomery I need you to take a check of the supplies in Ironhide." Lennox turned to me. "eat first of course, but DC called and they want a list and I don't seem to have it..I'll have Epps do most of it but if you could comb over the weapons and ammo I would love that."

"I'll help but you forgot the paperwork…you should do it all yourself." I nodded and looked to Optimus "go sit with your friends, I'll be there shortly." Optimus nodded and went back to sit with Bumblebee and Ironhide who were talking about the idea of a happy meal and if it indeed made human children happy.

"He likes you." I turned to Lennox who put his arm around me.

"Yeah that's a problem isn't it?" I looked down digging thought my bag looking for my money.

"No rule against it... he's not in our military." Lennox looked at me and smiled taking his arm back.

"He's a semi truck." I stated flatly.

"You're in love with a car…happens to everyone."

"I'm going to tell Ironhide you said that." I looked up at him with a glare. "and that you think about eating ice cream inside him."

"Please don't!" Lennox's eyes turned into saucers. We stepped forward in line. I turned looking back to Optimus who was trying to get bumblebee to stop messing with some balloons. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lennox. "Ironhide won't let me live it down, and I swear to God I won't let this up."

"Ok, so I'm in love with a Car." I shook my head and looked him in the eye making a motion at Prime.

"He likes you too…" Lennox pushed me. "Don't disagree with it."

"Did she admit it yet?" Epps walked up with his tray of food.

"Yeah…" Lennox smiled and held out his hand to Epps. Epps put a 50 in his hand, and I stepped out of line. Betting money on how I feel just ruined my appetite.

"You made a bet? Too far guys…" I pushed my way between them, to the door and pushed it open and headed outside and looked at Ironhide and turned and I started to the back of the lot, but Prime was sitting there too. I turned to go back and smacked into Optimus' hologram.

"Why did you leave?" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"They …I just need to be alone a moment. " I said and sighed deeply.

"I heard what you said." I looked up to him, the hologram's hazel eyes flickered. He looked at me. "What is it that you are worried about?" he asked walking with me back by his true form.

"I don't know Optimus." I looked to the pavement and shook my head. "I just have no idea…I feel like if I do this I'm just asking for trouble." His hologram lifted my chin and kissed me. I froze, and I kissed him back gently a little unsure of my actions. I pulled away from him and looked down.

"Did I offend you?"

"No…I'm just rather confused." I stated.

"Don't be." He reached out for me and placed a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to him.

"_YOU GIVE __LOVE__ A BAD NAME!"_ I looked over Prime's shoulder to Bumblebee and looked down.

"What is the matter with you!?" Prime turned and lifted a hand to the blonde hologram sitting on the hood of the Camero. Bumblebee turned off the speakers. I shook my head, and looked over to one of my team members who was sitting by Ironhide. He had seen everything.

"Tell Lennox to take his own damn inventory." I said and made my way back to Optimus, his hologram following me. Prime had his driver door open by the time I got to the truck and I climbed in and moved to the back of the cab where we could not be seen.

"My apologies for Bumblebee…he has much to learn."

"Yeah that Bon Jovi is terrible." I rolled my eyes , Optimus took stock of me again.

"We have been talking for almost two weeks now, and I have seen you for almost 6 months, you and I have an understanding."

"Optimus." I shook my head. "I…" I wanted to say more but he kissed me again. He released me.

"Shut up." He told me. He pulled me close kissing me again. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back, no one was here to see. No one would know, and for an instant little nerdy me would be able to have a moment of bliss ..even if it was in a semi cab. Even if it was with a semi truck.


	4. The Chase

The will to go on

Chapter 4: The Chase

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Late the next night we would arrive in Washington. It was dark, and we were routed to the pentagon. The Autobots were left in the main parking area. I looked at the man in charge he was telling us we would go inside for our briefing.

The holograms started to emerge from the Vehicles and stood away from us a distance. "We wish to attend this meeting." Optimus walked up to the man. "These are our holoforms do not be alarmed."

"Of course not." He looked to Lennox, "All right everyone let's get inside."

"Ok kids inside…" I started to pass Lennox and he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"What is it sir?" I looked up to him trying to keep rank in order.

"Behave in there." He looked me in the eye.

"Speak for yourself." I looked at him sternly. A hand came between us. Lennox looked up to Optimus and smiled releasing my arm to him.

"Come along you two." Optimus shook his head and motioned us inside.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, and he waved a hand. Opening the door for me. Epps ran in behind Ironhide who smiled and let him in.

"what's up?" Epps smiled at him. Ironhide looked up in the air and caused me to hold back an laugh. "Never mind big guy..never mind." Epps placed a hand on his shoulder as we passed though security. I set the metal detector off and stood to the side and was scanned. Optimus walked up to the officer and myself.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus looked at me and I shook my head.

"False knee cap, I set that thing off every time." I sighed, and lifted my pant leg, the officer waved her wand over my leg and it beeped.

"You and I are not so different now." Optimus smiled down at me. I shrugged.

"We each have a metal knee joint." I smiled.

"Is Montgomery cleared or what!?" Lennox yelled back at the guard who was holding me. He gave a nod and I grabbed my bag of the x-ray belt and flashed my Ident card. I got a nod from the officer and followed my team, Optimus hot on my heals.

The meeting covered many topics of discussion. Secretary Kelly was giving new orders out. Sometimes he was just boring, he talked about national security protocol. We signed off wavers and did a lot of discussion about suspicious activity over the skies of Washington. A rouge F22. This caught everyone's attention. Half way through the meeting the Autobot holograms turned to each other. "Optimus?" I questioned. His hologram turned and kissed my forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Secretary keller looked down at prime's hologram.

"There's a Decepticon in the lot. Get to safety." The holograms melted away. I looked to Lennox.

"How much firepower we got Jo?"

"Plenty." I smiled and reached for my side arm and check the magazine. "You want to help them out?"

"Yes, with your permission of course Secretary." Lennox looked at him and stopped.

"Go!" He motioned us out. We got out of that building as fast as our legs would carry. I jumped the security table and cracked my knee. I kept going, this knee never stopped me before. Lennox, Epps, and myself hit the doors at the same time pushing through them and out into the road, Bumblebee and Ratchet squealed on tires out of the lot. Ironhide and Prime sat with doors open. No holograms. I leapt up into Prime Epps on my tail and I got into the driver's seat.

"Let's go Optimus." I smiled. He roared to life.

"You're boyfriend here better be a good driver." Epps pulled his seatbelt on.

"Who is it Optimus?"

"Barricade…"

"The Cop car?" Epps rolled his eyes. "I thought you said he was long gone…"

"We said he was out of the Nevada area." Prime corrected him. "Now we just have to get him out of Washington." Optimus turned on his radio and we could hear the Autobots chase.

"Prime he's heading to the highway, Bumblebee's trying to catch him." Ratchet's Voice was clear. "I'm trying to stay with them, but my form makes it hard."

"Let bumblebee go after him Ratchet." Prime pulled down onto 27.

"Bumblebee do not harm anyone take him down as quietly as possible."

"Affirmative Sir, I've got him." Bumblebee's voice became static. "He's heading for 395 west!"

"Ironhide move to intercept."

"Understood." Ironhide confirmed.

"What will you do with him if you catch him?" I asked.

"We will…what do you humans say…cross that bridge when the time comes."

Ironhide sped past us. "Man that pick-up, has got some pick up." Epps nodded "Get that bitch boy!"

I reached into my bag and pulled out another small hand gun checking it over. I loaded it and placed it in the sock of my shoe.

"You think that little revolver of yours is gonna stop one of these guys?"

"No but I can sure slow one down." I said and smiled.

"Girl, how do you plan to do that?"

"Aim for their eyes." I smiled. "Prime says their optical sensors are not protected and it's pretty standard among all of them. I think these smaller rounds can distract him a bit until we get sabers in there to finish the job. Besides I think Optimus wants him alive." I reached up taking the steering wheel in my hands.

"Indeed." Was all he said.

"Optimus another change…He's taking S. Glebe North!" Bumblebee grumbled "He's heading to a park!"

"That's the country club isn't it?" I asked epps.

"Yeah Army Navy country club." He grabbed his radio. "I need back up at the Army Navy country club."

"Let's go baby." I said quietly to the steering wheel.

"hey 18th street runs right through there." Epps pointed to the glebe exit. "Head for 18th Optimus."

"Prime, He's gone." I looked down at the radio.

"You lost him?" I questioned before Prime could.

"He is gone, I'm not reading him, and I don't know what happened. He's just gone."

"Stay where you are Bumblebee, we will be joining you shortly." Prime was calm.

"NEVERMIND!" Bumblebee yelled and I could hear him transform.

"Ironhide!" Prime yelled

"I'm here …get out all of you." He was talking to the soldiers, and we suddenly could hear him transform and stand. We arrived just after Ratchet and jumped from Prime who transformed in the Park.

"Bumblebee?" Ironhide moved forward through the trees and saw hi yellow companion thrust to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Epps moved back "I hate these guys."

I pulled my side arm and followed Optimus through the trees, my sprint keeping a pace with his steps Prime moved ahead of me and pulled Bumblebee back digging large holes in the ground. Prime moved around him and left him down and pushed forward to Barricade. I ran up to Bumblebee. I stood behind him and rested a hand on him. "You ok big guy?"

He nodded and rolled and stood over me arming his cannon. I followed him. "Stay close but be warned if I fall you need to run." He said down to me and I nodded and made my way back into some trees. I kept around with Bumblebee "This is Monty I'm on the south side with the Man in charge and the Bee."

"Understood be careful." Lennox cut the radio. I moved around and saw Optimus hold the interceptor by the back of his neck. The black robot was taking pot-shots at him, close easy target shots; but prime stood tall grabbing his cannon and easily crushing it with his hand.

"Let me go Autobot!" the Decepticon fought him.

"Not so fast Barricade." Optimus almost lost control of him but used his other hand to take him. "Who is commanding you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know you piece of slag." I came out of the trees behind Bumblebee and Barricade saw me, his ruby eyes met with mine. Prime turned and held out a hand telling me in that gesture to stay back.

Barricade took one look at prime, and then smirked. He looked back at me, and the last thing I remember was that shoulder cannon appearing near his neck and firing in my direction. After that it's all a blur until I awoke in the Military hospital.


	5. The will to go on

The will to go on:

Chapter five: The will to go on

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I awoke I reached up for my head. It was like I had a hangover. lIke the worst vodka hangover on the planet. I was hoping it was all it was.

"Easy." A Voice said taking my arm. I blinked and tried to clear my vision. Ratchet's hologram stood before me. "You took a pretty nasty hit there."

"Did you get him?"

"Yes he is in a holding facility." Ratchet leaned over me putting a light in my eyes. "Hold still I need to check you out." I groaned. "Optimus?"

"He is in stasis, but I will wake him to let him know you are awake."

"No…" I said taking Ratchet's hand. "Just let him rest…I'm not really going anywhere I'm sure."

"That would be correct." He smiled "I will wake him when I go for stasis in an hour…for now though I am your guardian." He sat down beside me. "You took a hit from a plasma round, got you some decent burns on your legs, good concussion." He smiled. "Nothing I could not fix before we got here."

"What?" I reached down pulling the covers off my legs. They looked fine. "I thought you said they were burned."

"I have a type of regenerator, it worked on you thankfully, I was able to speed up the process. It sort of helped you heal a bit faster." He pulled the covers back over my legs "You still need to take it easy, your legs will be red and itchy for a while, but just don't touch them."

"You got it doc." I smiled. "My knee cap hurts like hell."

"Yes that is something the humans will be addressing tomorrow, the physician here states that it will have to be replaced." I rolled my eyes and laid back. "They believe I am your primary care physician, Secretary Keller has given me clearance. I will be assisting with the operation everything will be fine."

"Can you give me a better knee?" I asked, I had no intention for him to answer.

"I have constructed something yes." I turned to him "Oh Primus I have to tell you everything now don't I?"

"Wait ..say that again?" I blinked.

"I constructed you a knee cap. I made it from a piece of Prime's armor. He insisted." He rolled his eyes. "You two will be the death of us all you know."

I tried to sit up. "I know."

"Will you lay back you stubborn child." He tried to rest me flat.

"It hurts to bad to lay on my back I need to sit up a bit please." I asked and held his hand.

"All right." He pressed a button on the bed moving it up and he helped me position myself. "Hold still I need to make a scan." He moved to the window and opened it, he was parked outside my window and held back the blinds so he could make a proper scan. "Yeah there's a defect in your spine, not sure if it's causing the problem or not."

I nodded and heard a knock at the door. It slowly opened and I turned to see Optimus' hologram. "I'll leave you two alone." Ratchet's hologram vanished and I heard the hummer pull out and drive away.

"Hi." I smiled up at him and put my head back against the pillow.

"Hello." He stood, his hologram wore the same black pants and white shirt, only this time for some reason he had given himself a very skinny neck tie that wasn't really tied more knotted but tossed around his neck. He walked in and rolled up a stool and sat beside the bed and took my hand. "I worried for you."

I reached up and grabbed my head "Stupid thing, I know better than to go in like that." I said with a deep sigh.

"It was my fault, I was not properly watching where you were." He shook his head.

"Shhhh..let's not discuss who is at fault. I'm fine, and you're here and everything is good now." I blinked. "I heard that you are giving me a piece of yourself."

"Ratchet told you? Yes he took a piece of my shoulder assembly and will fashion a new stronger kneecap for you." He smiled. "Now we will we be very much alike" I sighed and reached up for my head again.

"Do you need something for your pain?" Optimus leaned over "I can get Ratchet or call one of the human doctors."

"No I'm fine." I smiled and reached over putting my hand on the cheek of his hologram. "Thank you though."

"You are most welcome." He leaned down and looked at the floor.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I won't leave you." He stated…as though it was not to me.; as though it weighed on him. I said nothing but squeezed his hand. He looked up "Apologies…" He shook his head. "I am not myself."

"That makes two of us." I sighed and lay back closing my eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Than rest…" He smiled at me "I will watch over you."

"You always do." I smiled and watched as he lifted my hand kissing it. "You are so affectionate."

"I have been watching human relations on the satellite."

"Watch too much TV and you'll end up like Bumblebee." I laughed gently but leaned forward with a groan, I felt the pain well up in my knee. Optimus near knocked over the chair standing up leaning over me. I waved a hand. "Sit down."

"You are hurt."

"That's why I am in a hospital." I smiled weakly, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as the pain radiated from my knee up my leg, and down to my foot. I reached back for the small cord and pulled it forward pressing the button to call the nurse. The heart monitor I was on started to race.

"Jo?" Optimus looked a bit lost.

"I'll be ok." He squeezed my hand and I saw the hologram look up, his eyes flickered and I saw Ratchet's hologram materialize beside me just before a nurse entered.

"What is it?" Ratchet looked down "Knee cap." He turned to the nurse "Get her doctor please." The nurse nodded and headed back out of the room. "Calm yourself down." Ratchet sighed "Youngling calm yourself, or you will do more damage to your fragile body."

"Youngling?" I blinked up at him taking a steep breath.

"You are 24 human years, compared to us ..you're a newborn… if not younger." Ratchet scoffed and looked at the monitor. "Good…now slow easy breaths…Primus child we have to get your blood pressure down…" I complied holding onto Optimus tightly. I closed my eyes in order to focus to see if I could get the pain to subside. I could feel a hand in my hair. Optimus was with me quietly overseeing whatever was going on. I closed my eyes and hoped he would still be there when I awoke..

The End..

I plan to write another part to this..but from prime's POV…:)


End file.
